Salvation
by Char-chan
Summary: a brief glimpse into Hiei and Yukina's past and the connection they have with each other. READ&REVIEW PLEASE one-shot


Salvation   
  
chapter 1-Black Bird by chibi Charlie-chan  
  
*A/N~ HEY EVRYONE! Now I can't express how much I love Hiei. And Yukina is just such a sweet heart. So…here is my attempt at an angstful Hiei and Yukina past FF But in the beginning they are like about 10 years old if you couldn't catch it in the story. thanks BAI BAI..oh and reviews would be lovely!*   
  
~disclaimer-I do not own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Hiei and Yukina in my special fantasy world. @_@ KK!~  
  
-key= 'thinking'  
  
(RE-EDITED VERSION)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The snow outside was starting to lift up. But the wind was still a little ruff. So he just decided to stay in the old rickety tavern. The black clad figure sat in the corner while the rest of the demons inside went a long with their business. Every once in a while someone would glare over in the corner that the young fire demon was sitting in but would immediately look away. Hiei would not have it of having anyone staring at him or in his general direction. That is why he sat there with his katana gripped tightly in his lap with his eyes closed slightly.   
  
He tried his best to try and get some rest but with all of the racket going on he knew he wouldn't have any of that. For there were demons of young and old in there and some were extremely drunk and some where just picking fights with the drunk ones. Hiei then started to finally drift off to sleep when a glass bottle smashed right next to his head. He quickly got up and had his katana pointing to who ever the offender was. He was not pleased.   
  
"Who threw that!?", he yelled as he gripped his katana more tightly in his hands.   
  
Just then a tall youkai with long claws and horns on his head steps up in front.   
  
"I did!", he stated with a precluding laugh.   
  
"And exactly why was it thrown at me, huh?"   
  
"Well it seems that I have finally found you. And I had to wake you up somehow! HAHA!"   
  
Hiei was starting to get slightly annoyed by his vile laugh. He stepped forward a bit with katana still at hand.   
  
"And for what reason were you looking for me?"   
  
"Oh young Hiei. Everyone has been searching for you. The Forbidden Child, Hiei. And we all want your head.", he stated flatly as his claws seemed to expand.   
  
"Really now."   
  
Hiei jumped forward quickly and swiped his sword at the offenders head but only edged his hair. The beast came around from behind and clawed at Hiei. The fire demon fell to the floor from the large impact. His back was now bleeding.   
  
"HAHA! Oh come now! This can't really be the Forbidden Child who was exiled from the floating island of Koorime. First I thought you would be much older for the reputation you have. But you seem to only be a young tike. No older than ten! HAHAha…", he was quieted as a swift stab was made to his stomach.   
  
"Who cares how old I am! I know I am much more skilled than you!", he stated as he twisted the blade in the beast stomach.   
  
"AHH! Please forgive me! I didn't really mean anything at that comment! But please don't kill me!", the horned beast pleaded as Hiei's katana still twisted in his stomach and pertruding through his back.   
  
"Forgiveness and pity are not on my mind right now.", and with that he swiped the sword up and out and cut the demon in half.   
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
The cold wind whipped around her as she stood at the edge of the floating island. She stood still in deep thought. Her aqua colored hair blew delicately in the wind as she finally turned around and returned to her home. She walked slowly back as more snow began to fall. But she showed no sign of being cold.   
  
As she approached her small secluded home she stopped and turned around as she heard the small sound of a bird in distress. She followed the sound until she came up to a tree. And there she found a small black bird being picked on by a big white bird. She ran up and shooed the white bird away. And picked up the tiny black bird.   
  
"Are you okay?", she softly asked as she cuddled it into the rim of her blue kimono.   
  
She stood up and brought the tiny bird with her.   
  
When she entered into the small hut Rui was preparing the nightly meal for the two. She turned around to welcome the young Koorime.   
  
"Oh. You're back earlier than usual Yukina-chan. For what reason?", asking more towards to what she was hiding in her kimono flap.   
  
"Oh Rui-san. I saved this poor little black bird from this big white bird that was attacking it. I felt sorry for it cause it got hurt so I brought it back here to see if you could fix it?", she spoke quietly while holding the bird out.   
  
The older Koorime women took the ebony bird in her hands and looked at it. Her face hardened.   
  
"Oh Yukina-chan…I'm sorry but I cannot heal this bird. It is far to small and weak to even survive now…"   
  
Yukina took the bird in her hands and stared at it. Her expression serious.   
  
"Rui-san…just because it is small and weak doesn't mean that it can't survive. So could you please try and save this one…"   
  
Rui glanced over at the aqua haired child and tears began to form at her eyes. She knew what she was getting at. She seemed to always get her into this type of situation and then sooner or later she will bring up her brother.   
  
"Yukina-chan…I know what you are trying to get at. But no matter how many times I try and convince you that your brother mustn't have made it through the fall, yet you still insist he is still alive!"   
  
"IT'S BECAUSE I CAN STILL FEEL HIM IN MY HEART!!", Yukina burst out un expectantly.   
  
And from that Yukina ran out of the hut into the snow still carrying the bird.   
  
Tears started to fill her eyes as more thoughts of her long lost twin brother flew into her head.   
  
'Why had they thrown him away. Away from their mother and her. All because he was a fire demon. I know that if they just gave him a chance to stay here he would have been a perfect angel. But Rui always tells me that if he stayed here the future for our Koorime island would be destroyed.' Yukina thought as she kneeled down into the soft snow. 'She always told me that the elders had ordered her to throw him off the island to save us all. But she always insist that he had died from the fall. But I know in my heart he is still alive. I can feel his pain and loneliness. I am determined to find him and give him the love of family that he deserved from the beginning.'   
  
Just then she didn't feel the soft warmth in her hands anymore. She looked into them and saw that the tiny black bird had drifted off into a deep sleep of death. Tears started to fall from her face and as they did they crystallized into clear blue gems. Yukina buried the bird under the tree where she found it. And retired home.   
  
'She will find him.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Well what do you think? I think it kinda started out pretty well. Yes there was more Yukina than Hiei in this ch. But don't worry Hiei will make a comeback in the next one.   
  
And if no one noticed there wad some kind of corny symbolism in the Yukina part with the tiny black bird representing Hiei and the big white bird representing the evil Koorime elders. And the way I am also writing this fic is for the people who already know the whole Hiei getting thrown off the Koorime island thing and stuff. Cause I'm not gonna re-explain all of that. And for those who don't know who Rui is she is the Koorime lady that was friends with Hiei and Yukina's mother, Hina. And she was the one who threw Hiei off the island, and after Hina died I think Yukina was being raised by Rui.   
  
Well thanks. Please review. Next ch. I am hopefully planning on skipping ahead a couple years or so. I don't know yet. We will have to c.  
  
chibi Charlie-chan signing off ^^v 


End file.
